


Pierced by a Dart [ Evil! Kise fanfic ]

by jasminelyoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Champagne, Evil, Gen, dart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: At night in Kanagawa, Kise Ryota wrote an e-mail and pierced the photo to the someone he know or to be exact obsessed with a dart of hatred and glee.





	Pierced by a Dart [ Evil! Kise fanfic ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired of Vermouth from Meitantei Conan because of her habit using a dartboard as a target :)
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda short....

It is now night in Kanagawa.

In a dark room where the yellow-haired man, Kise Ryota (codename: Rabel) sat on his chair writing an e-mail to a certain someone who is codenamed Emperor in the syndicate. He drank a champagne.

He is part of an unknown crime syndicate who is skilled at reconnaisance and disguise. As a result, he is nicknamed as ‘Mr. Perfect Copy’ due to his skills.

‘Hey, can you tell me please, Mr. Emperor?

Do you believe in heaven?

You may say coldly: “It’s not like you to being so silly”

Please find the answer, until we exchange our glasses filled with the rotten Bastille,

I can’t wait....’

Kise types ‘XXX’ on the keyboard, “Chu... chu... chu....”

After that, he took a red dart next to his laptop. Kise kisses the dart. “Well, X means a kiss. Its a sign of affection....”

With a psychopathic gaze in his eyes, he immediately threw the dart and it pierced a photo of a sky blue haired young man that seems to be in his teen-to-adult or precisely 19 years old scientist with an X sticked at a dartboard. The dartboard also sticked two photos of the dark red haired detective, Kagami Taiga, and a caramel haired girl, Aida Riko. Written in ‘Gradient detective’ and ‘Tomboy girl’ respectively.

“But it could be also the sign of hatred. X also means a target, with a red arrow is shot” Kise smirked while looking at the picture of the escaped the scientist who is now a traitor with hatred mixed with glee engraved on his face....


End file.
